Finding An Old Friend
by lighten14
Summary: An old friend comes back into Luffy's life but are they a friend or foe. Follow the heart breakin adventure of Luffy fighting for his long lost friend. My OC.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Angel and I am a pirate with much power and much ability, many pirates have contained the devil fruit power but when you eat the fruit the sea takes away your ability to swim. When I was just a little girl the pirate king, Gold Roger, found me at sea and took me under his wing. When I became older he sit a big burden on me, he gave me the ability to contain all devil fruit power and still be able to swim. Before putting the burden on me he said, "Angel the devil fruit is still out there, when someone eats it you'll become connected. You are going to feel their pain, and if the cut is deep enough you'll get it to. I know you are scarred but I can see it in your eyes you are strong. Her take this it's the main piece of the one piece, no one can become king without it." To this day I've come across so many pirates and have felt so much pain.

In this world I've only come across one man that could hold the name as the Pirate King, that man is Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy too holds a devil fruit power; his power is to stretch his body like rubber. I only found this out a while ago, for when we were friends he didn't have the power. See after Gold Ragger was killed I found myself on his island. We became great friends but with almost every pirate and bounty hunter coming after me I faked my death and became the Black Pirate. I saw him a month ago since that day; it was in a small town and I had just got away from the marines. But he wasn't alone he was with the Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro.

After that day I've been thinking if I made the right choose but now that didn't really matter for I'm on Luffy's ship dyeing. Snake, a powerful pirate, had dragged me here, after giving me servile cuts, to use me as a trading bond. After the harsh treatment the cut I had got from fighting Hawk Eye had reopened. "Luffy." I wanted to shout his name so badly but couldn't for the pain was too much to bear.

"Sanji Fooooood!" Came the sound of an opening door, with three other sets of footsteps.

"Hey why is there blood on the deck floor?"

"Sanji Food Food Foooood!"

"I just fed you last night; can't you wait a couple more minutes?"

"Hey Luffy someone is down there." The pirate hunter spotted me; at this point I really didn't care. I didn't even care if I died right here right now.

"Monkey D. Luffy I'm sure, I have heard much about you." All eyes went up to the sail where stood Snake with an evil smirk on his face.

"Who are you?"

"I am Snake…the worst pirate that you're going to come across and I've come here to contain the one piece. Now Luffy you can just hang it over or your friend will die." Snake pointed at me, but Luffy just looked confused.

"Who's that?"

"What…" He looked at me, "YOU!" He throws a knife at me, and with how weak I was I couldn't move so it went into my shoulder. Never in my life have I seen myself covered in so much blood. "You lied to me."

"I did know him." I struggled to stand up and lean against the wall. "He thinks I'm dead." The pain was just too much, I whispered Luffy's name before falling down again. "I'm sorry Luffy…I'm so very sorry." I heard a thump in front of me causing me to look up. Luffy was kneeing in front of me, he was reaching out to take my mask off to revel my face. For almost 11 years no one has seen my face.

"Angel?" I nodded my head ever so slowly. He started to look over my body, taking a close look at all my injuries. He looked into my eyes; I knew right away that all he would see was pain and sadness and as I looked it his, the only thing I say was anger. "Did he do this?"

"Not…all of it…Luffy I'm so sorry."

Luffy stood up and looked towards Snake then back towards me. He had that face, I couldn't let him fight Snake; I know that Luffy was strong but Snake was treaty. Luffy reached for his hat and placed it on my head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Up above I could hear his crew mates talking; I didn't think he would tell anyone about me.

Luffy started to walk toward the sail as images started to flash across my mind, I struggled to stand up. "Luffy No…Don't." I was focused on stopping Luffy that I didn't notice that Snake throw another knife at me. This one went into my leg; Luffy looked back at me to see me fall to my knees.

"You're going to pay for that!" Luffy shouted. I placed my hand on my leg just to find another hand already there. I slowly looked up to find my eyes meet the eyes of Roronoa Zoro. Still looking into his eyes I grape the knife and in one quick move I pulled it out. I was mad now I didn't care how much it was going to hurt; I throw the knife at Snake. In the process I twisted my body so much that it couldn't handle it. I let of a cry and hugged myself hopping it would help. "Angel." Luffy whispered to himself, "Zoro, Sanji help her!"

"Luffy, Luffy, Luffy all of this could have been avoided." Snake said while pulling the knife out of his shoulder. "All you had to do was hand over the one piece."

"He doesn't have the one piece!" I shouted while Zoro and Sanji tried to help me up.

"What!" I had to tell him to safe Luffy even though it wouldn't save me.

"I have it, I hold the one piece. If you're going to fight someone let it be me, not Luffy he has a great future waiting for him and I'm not going to let you kill it." I wobbled back and forth when I stood up; I could feel Zoro and Sanji hands close by ready to catch me if I fell.

Snake looked at me hard and long, he was probably trying to figure out why I was doing this. Before I knew it he was standing in front of me, just inches away. "Angel, why are you doing this?"

"You of all people should know why I'm doing this. You should know that after losing them I won't be able to lose anyone less."

"You should really get back home I heard that the old man was getting into trouble again and also one day we'll fight over the one piece but that day isn't going to be today. I never like fighting girls." Snake started to walk over to the railing.

"You're just scared."

"Maybe I am." He jumped onto his ship and sailed away, in the direction of my island. Once he was out of sight, Luffy ran over to me even though I had all ready pasted out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of food and the sound of people talking. I was still hurting but better then I was before. "Hey I think she's waking up." I could hear Zoro's voice but I couldn't make out his words.

"Angel?" I opened my eyes slowly; I looked around a little to find myself in the kitchen, Luffy was right by my side, Zoro was at the table with Nami, and Usopp, while Sanji was cooking. "Angel are you ok?"

"Yea I'm doing ok Luffy." I studied him for a second and realized that his hat was missing. With the sudden seconds my memories from the other day flashed in my mind. I struggled for a moment but then placed my hand on top of my head to find a straw hat. I took the hat in my hand and studied it; it had been almost too long since I held it in my hands. Even when it was Shacks I never got a good look at it. That's when all the memoires that the three of us shared came flying back. I started to cry the whole time I've spent with them was a lie.

"Angel what's wrong?" Luffy moved closer putting his hand on my shoulder. Everyone in the room went silent.

"Luffy I'm so sorry." I couldn't talk with all the crying I was doing.

Luffy climbed onto the small bed and hugged me. "Angel I already told you, you have nothing to be sorry for. What you did all those years ago was out of concern of my safety."

I shocked the back of my head against his bare chest. "No…No…" He held me closer. "Luffy I lied to you…I'm not the person you think I am."

His grip loosened as he led back against the wall. "What do you mean?" I turned around thinking it would be smart to watch him.

"Luffy…" My eyes widen when I remembered what Gold Roger told me, if I told someone, even if they had devil fruit power, ' The connection well grow, and the pain as well. It will get harder to live.' Suddenly I grabbed my head, "Why me! Why did you fucking choose me Gold Roger? Why?"

Picking up the name everyone looked at each other. "Angel what are you talking about?"

I looked up at Luffy, still crying. "Luffy I'm sorry but I can't tell you… What you know of my past is all a lie. My parents didn't die at sea they were murdered right in front of me. My village was attacked…only a hand full of us survived… I got lost at sea after that. Gold Roger found me and put a big burden on me. And then I came to your island…" Luffy's face was something I never wanted to see. "Luffy I'm so sorry. I would have told you but Gold Roger said the pain would just get worse, I wouldn't live."

Luffy was confused more than ever now, and seeing him like this made me hate myself even more. There was no way that confusion would go away. "Angel…" He didn't even know what to say.

I placed his hat in his hands and stood up. "Luffy I'm so sorry." I turned towards the door and left the kitchen, not caring for my injures. I couldn't stand seeing Luffy like that anymore.

Once I was on the deck I used the Smoke Smoke power to leave. The last thing I heard was Luffy calling my name and telling me to come back. That was two years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just another day on the Thousand Sunny; the Straw Hat Crew was going about their normal day business. Sanji was cooking in the kitchen, Zoro was taking a nap on deck, Franky was looking over the ship, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were playing a game, Nami was looking over her maps, Robin was reading a book and Brook was playing music in the background.

"Hey you guys keep it down!" Nami shouted over her captain.

"Oo let them have their fun Nami-san." Robin said without looking up from her book.

Before Nami could say anything back there was a loud screech coming from in front of them. Nami looked up to find a crow sitting on the ships railing, holding a letter. Nami stood up about to make her way over to the red eyed crow. "No Nami!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen door, not wanting her to get harmed in any way.

"What is it!" Luffy shouted after realizing the problem but he didn't understand why everyone was afraid of the crow that was until he saw the red eyes and blood running down its neck. Luffy came up behind Nami pulling her away slightly; the crow screeched again at the movement.

Every member of the crew was making their way over to the crow but became silent when it screeched. For some reason the crow was giving of a death feeling as if it came from a no victories battle. Luffy watched the crow as if it was telling him to come forward. Not knowing what else to do Luffy starting to approach the bird. "Luffy…" Nami tried to pull him back but the bird screeched at the movement once again and starting to flap its wings like mad.

Luffy looked back at Nami giving her a nodded showing it'll be ok. He turned back to bird that only seemed to calm down after Luffy started coming his way again. Once inches away Luffy put out his hand, the crow walked over and dropped the letter in his hand. It read.

"Monkey D. Luffy"

Before Luffy could say anything the bird was gone. "Luffy-san what does it say?" Robin broke the silence. Luffy turned around, to only look over his crew before walking to the head of the ship.

"Luffy…." Everyone was lost never did their captain acted like this, something was really wrong.

Luffy looked over and over the letter, he had a feeling who it was from but he didn't want to be right. Finally not being able to take it any more Luffy opened the letter.

Dear Monkey D. Luffy

There is no doubt about it that you have become a great pirate by now, you have learned new power and got yourself a mighty crew but are you happy is the question? Do you ever wonder about some old friends of yours? How about Fenix Angel, when was the last time you heard from her? Two years maybe?

Well I got some news for yea rubber boy; she traveled back to her home island and put up one hick of a fight but sadly she was no match for me. I'm more then proud to tell you that your friend is dead; blown to pits if I do say so. Monkey D. Luffy we will fight one day and you will die at my hand. I'll become King of the Pirates and you'll just be at the bottom of the food chain.

From you Worst Nightmare

Luffy was mad now how dare someone say his friend is dead? He squeezed the letter in his hands not wanting the information to be true; sure it's been two years since he has heard from Angel but that didn't mean she was dead. Did it? Luffy was about to throw the paper over board but then something fell, it was another letter.

Luffy

I'm sorry; I never wanted it to end this way.

Fenix

Luffy just fell, he didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Tears started to run down his face, he may have lost his friend for real this time. "Luffy?" He looked up to find Nami giving him a conserving look, Zoro wasn't too far behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…Nothings wrong." He lied


End file.
